Apples and Pears
by Lexion
Summary: Chojuro helps a sick Ameyuri out of the cold but gets sick and Ameyuri shows kindness for the first time. I wanted to add more to the story so I'm going to add angst to the story now. Just inform the OC is the villain.


Chojuro was sitting in a room that had a fire place. It was the time of winter along with a major snow storm outside and he looked at floor then looked at the person who was getting warmed up under the blanket on a couch. He was worried but hoped that this person would feel better so then he went to his fellow comrade to feel their cheek.

"Ameyuri-san, please feel better."

He looked at the peaceful looking face that was still on the pillow. He frowned slightly then looked away back at the fire.

"Why were you even out there in the first place?"

EARLIER

Chojuro was walking alone through the hallway to the kitchen of the seven swordsmen mansion. When he got there he saw that there wasn't any more hot apple cider so then he left the room to leave to the store.

While he was outside he was wearing an oversize coat to keep himself warm. When he got to the gate of the mansion he lifted his head and saw Ameyuri sitting at a bench without anything keeping her warm. He just blinked and went to her.

"Ameyuri-sempai, what are you doing out here?"

She gave him a mean glance.

"It's none of your business and stop calling me sempai."

He just looked at her and she got even more annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm just heading to the store to get some more stuff for the season. Do you want anything while I'm gone?"

"No."

Alright, see you later."

He left her there then soon got to the store. After he was done getting everything that he needed he headed back to the mansion. When he got to the gate he sensed something was wrong and looked at where Ameyuri was only to see her passed out in the snow. He got scared and ran to her side picking her head up. He saw that she was very pale and that her eyes were closed.

"Hold on Ameyuri, I'll get you inside."

He picked her up and rushed her to the mansion. When he got there he put her on the couch and looked at her. She still hasn't woken up yet and Chojuro got worried and put his coat on her but then stopped to think about that.

"Wait I have to take his clothes off and then put the coat on."

He moved the coat and bent down to undo Ameyuri's clothes only to see that Ameyuri was wearing bandage wrappings from her hip bone to her collar bone. He blinked when he saw two lumps on her chest and wasn't sure what it was.

"What are those? Did he get injured or something?"

He stared then realized that Ameyuri was a girl and face palmed himself.

"How could I be so stupid?"

He went to the fire place and turned it on. He looked at the oversize shirt that Ameyuri was wearing then he went to warm it up. When he was done he came back holding a blanket and putting it on Ameyuri.

"Please feel better."

RIGHT NOW

Chojuro was looking at Ameyuri then he pulled up a chair and held her hand. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke up he looked up to see Ameyuri looking at him only with a hint of anger.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing I just saw you passed out and brought you inside."

Ameyuri sat up clearly upset but saw her shirt neatly folded then put it on. After getting her shirt put on Chojuro looked at her.

"Ameyuri-san, please let your body rest more. You're not in good condition right now."

She glared at him.

"Chojuro just shut up. I don't need any of your help."

She left the room to go back to her room. Chojuro just looked at where she was then looked to the fire place.

"Not saying that what she said hurts but how she is hurts."

With Ameyuri she was in her room and got on her bed. She was upset talking to herself.

"Why is he so nice to me? I don't need anyone's help."

She closed her eyes going under the covers.

About three days later Ameyuri was in her room.

"I don't get it I thought I would get sick from what I did."

She shrugged it off then went to the kitchen only to see that the kitchen was empty. She blinked because normally at this time Chojuro would be in here making breakfast and he would always smile at her. Ameyuri left to go look for him in all the places he would be in like the room where the fire place was, the library and the patio. He wasn't anywhere so then she thought of the one main place that wasn't like him to be in, his room.

She got to his room and went into it only to find him asleep on his bed. She went to him and tried to wake him up. He opened his eyes to look up at her. He was surprised but he knew he couldn't talk but he figured that she wouldn't know that.

"Chojuro, what's up with you?"

He just looked at her and she waited for him to answer.

"Well?'

Chojuro tried to speak but his voice was gone and Ameyuri frowned to that.

"Okay if you can, repeat that."

She came a little closer so that she could hear him but all she heard was,' I lost my voice and I have a neck pain.' She looked at him then sat him up only to see him sitting up with his head tilted and pushed forward a little bit.

"So your back is hurting if you're sitting up right?"

He didn't respond so then she had him to lay back but had a couple of extra pillows holding him up a little. He was breathing a little harder, and then Ameyuri left the room to the kitchen. When she got there she found the hot apple mix. She boiled some water and mixed it. When she was done she took the bowl of hot apple juice to Chojuro's room.

When she got there she pulled up a chair next to his bed. He was looking at her not sure on what she was doing but he soon realized what she was about to do. Ameyuri faced him then got the bowl up with a spoon and began to spoon the hot apple juice into his mouth.

As she was doing this she was just thinking to herself.

'Why did this even happen to him? Now that I think about it I did say something kind of hurtful to him. Out of everyone he's the only one that has treated me like I was someone and not some type of freak like the others do.'

As she was thinking this Chojuro was accepting the hot apple juice but then he noticed that something was wrong he saw that Ameyuri's face expression change.

'What's wrong with her?'

Ameyuri lowered her head onto his chest and he heard her sniff then looked at her.

"Chojuro I know you can hear me. I'm sorry for all that I said to you. Even when you were only trying to help me I said such a cruel thing to you. I miss having you around and your smile."

She had tears streaming down her face. Chojuro just looked at her then he tried his best to move a little to give her a hug. Ameyuri lifted her head to see Chojuro trying to give her a hug and she leaned on him. When she had him in her arms she gave a weak smile.

"Chojuro this might hurt you."

While she was still hugging him she climbed on top of him and closed her eyes.

"Chojuro breathe in."

He did so.

"Alright breathe out."

He did that then the next thing he knew Ameyuri squeezed him in an instant causing his back to pop and he was able to move but he still didn't have his voice. Ameyuri looked at him then Chojuro saw her come closer to him for something but he wasn't sure on what then he felt her lips press to his.

After the short kiss Ameyuri back away and leaned her head back on his chest.

"Ameyuri, just so you know my favorite flavor is apple."

His voice was so faint but she was able to hear him and smiled.

"My favorite flavor is pear. So now we're even."

He smiled and Ameyuri closed her eyes.

"Thank you for your kindness. I hope you feel better soon."

"So do I."


End file.
